The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to chandelier frame members for holding decorative ornaments.
A chandelier is typically formed of frame members from which a plurality of crystal or glass ornaments are suspended to provide an overall decorative appearance. The ornaments are typically attached to a metal wire having a hook at one end that passes loosely through a hole in the crystal and a hook at the other end that passes through a hole in the chandelier framework. In such an arrangement, the ornaments are supported solely by the wire and hang below the frame member.
Other chandelier designs include arrangements whereby individual crystals may be positioned at different angles. An example of such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,325. In this arrangement, one end of a chandelier hook is glued to the ornament. The other end of the hook is attached to the frame member with an engagement mechanism that allows the ornament to be put in a non-vertical position.
In one aspect the invention involves a series of chandeliers, lighting fixtures, and lighting fixture components. In one embodiment, a chandelier is disclosed comprising a cage having at least three substantially parallel rails and a plurality of ornaments contained within the cage, wherein a section of the rails defines an opening for inserting ornaments into the cage.
In another embodiment, a chandelier is disclosed comprising a plurality of longitudinal frame members including at least two substantially parallel rails, the frame members including a row of ornaments contained between and parallel to the at least two substantially parallel rails.
In another embodiment, an arm for supporting a candle light is disclosed. The arm comprises at least three substantially parallel rails held at a lateral distance from each other, a plurality of ornaments captured within the at least three substantially parallel rails, and a support element held by the rails and constructed and arranged to support a candle light.
In yet another embodiment, a lighting fixture is disclosed. The lighting fixture comprises a cage having at least three rails spaced at a lateral distance from each other for capturing decorative elements, the cage having a longitudinal direction, and decorative elements stacked within the cage, wherein the at least three rails restrain the decorative elements from substantial movement in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the cage.
In another embodiment, an apparatus for holding decorative ornaments in a slidable configuration is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a lighting element, at least rails forming a cage, the cage capturing the decorative ornaments so that the decorative ornaments are not restricted by the cage from sliding freely along a longitudinal direction of the cage, the cage restraining the decorative ornaments from substantial movement in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the cage.
In yet another embodiment, a chandelier is disclosed comprising a frame member having a cage, and ornaments, wherein the cage holds the ornaments and restricts the movement of the ornaments in a direction transverse to a longitudinal direction of the cage without there being attachments between the ornaments and the frame member.
In another embodiment, a chandelier is disclosed comprising a frame member having a longitudinal direction and containing ornaments, and means for restricting movement of the ornaments in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the frame member without attachments between the ornaments and the frame member.
In another aspect, the invention involves a series of methods. In one embodiment, a method of manufacturing a frame member for a chandelier is disclosed comprising providing a cage having at least three rails and an opening, inserting a plurality of ornaments through the opening, and sliding the plurality of ornaments within the cage to desired positions to create a stack of ornaments in the cage.
In another embodiment, a method of manufacturing a chandelier is disclosed. The method comprises providing a cage formed with at least two rails extending in a longitudinal direction, stacking a plurality of decorative ornaments along the cage such that the ornaments contact at least two of the at least two rails, and the at least two of the at least two rails prevent the decorative ornaments from substantially moving in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction.